Sweet Dreams Or A Beautiful Nightmare
by InuTaishosMate1
Summary: All of the InuTaichi But Kagome, Sesshomaru, Saphera My OC , and InuTaisho survived, Kagome's a Miko-Dragon, Saphera's younger sister... Read and find out more... Kag/Sess InuT/Saph


23

Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare:

_It wasn't supposed to be like this… dreams weren't supposed to end like horror movies… Kagome has never seen so much blood before… Her friends slaughtered, her sister bleeding from small wounds, but they wouldn't stop bleeding… Naraku was dead but at the cost of her friends lives… two InuTaiyoukai were standing in front of them… yet one of them had blood all over him –haven been 'swallowed' by Naraku then he ripped his way free-, while the other had it all over his hands… Kagome screamed when she saw Inuyasha's dead mutilated body his eyes staring lifelessly at her…_

Kagome woke up screaming, her older sister Saphera sitting next to her emotionlessly, yet one could see the worry in her emerald green eyes. Kagome sighed, as she scratched the back of her head, being mindful of her claws… Yes Kagome is a youkai… a dragon youkai; Saphera's younger sister. Kagome's wings opened a bit, Kagome's pale skin was a big contrast to Saphera's mocha colored skin… but that would change, as Kagome spent more time out in the sun,

"Kags, are you alright?" Saphera asked, in that emotionless yet caring way, you see Saphera can't show emotions without causing major damage… she controls the elements, and their tightly tied with her emotions. So Saphera cannot show any emotion, Kagome sighed, feeling bad for her oldest sister…

"Yeah I just had that dream about the last battle with Naraku…" Kagome muttered, Saphera nodded, gently pulling Kagome into her arms, Saphera let Kagome go, and stroked her cheek in a soothing manner,

"You need to get up… father wants to see us," Saphera said softly, as she stood, and picked out a forest green kimono, with a light green under kimono, "Get a bath, and get dressed," Saphera said, as she looked a Kagome, Saphera's dark hair bound up in thousands of tiny braids, before leading into one long braid, that went down her back, and barely touched the floor. Kagome got out of bed, and headed for the indoor hot spring located in between the family chambers, connecting it to many different rooms; there are about 8 children in the dragon line, and another set on the way, all of them twins. Souta turned out to be a dragon too… There was a spell cast on him to make him appear younger…

But once Saphera brought him through the well the spell disappeared… same for the spell on mama… Mama is a white tiger… but the dragon blood in the family is dominant so the, children appear as full dragon Taiyoukai.

Kagome washed herself as she contemplated her new life, a life without Inuyasha… Kagome sighed as she dove under the water, and rinsed out her hair… she surfaced, and got out of the springs, to dry off, she found Saphera standing in the room with a towel. Kagome wrapped one around her body, as Saphera walked forward to dry her hair, Kagome sat still as Saphera dried her hair, and then started to braid it; the multiple braids were to signalize the strongest family member, but Kagome gasped as Saphera braided three French braids on each side of her head, then she braided Kagome's hair into one big braid.

"W-why…?"

"Because you still have your Miko powers, and you are very, very strong… Not as strong as me, but strong enough to be recognized, as the Shikon No Miko, even though you're a demon, you were born with Miko Powers… I gained mine from a Miko who was dying. But enough of that, go get dressed Kagome-chan," Saphera said, as she stood, and pulled Kagome up, and gently pushed her towards her room. Kagome started walking towards her bedroom door, she stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and she looked over her shoulder, she saw Saphera walk into her room her bare feet making no noise on the moist marble floor. Her braid swaying gently the end touching the heels of Saphera's mocha colored feet…

_'She must be used to it…'_ Kagome though as Saphera closed the door behind her, Kagome opened the door, and walked into her room her feet making soft little slaps on the moist bathroom floor.

Saphera stood in her room, looking at it, sadness in her eyes; this would be the last time she stayed in this room without her future mate… she walked towards a little vanity table, and picked up a comb, with a crescent moon on it; a gift… she kept her face blank, even though she wanted to scream…

_Why do __**I **__have to be the one? Why can't I choose who I want…?_ Saphera put the comb down, and walked over to her bed. She laid down on top of it, and sighed. Then she closed her eyes, but before she could fall asleep there was a knock on her door. She stood, and opened the door.

"Ready to see father?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai," Saphera stepped out of her room, and closed the door behind her, and started down the hall. Kagome followed, watching Saphera's 4 tails move, and watching her 8 wings twitch slightly with the need to be spread, to fly; catching the wind under her wings, feel the wind blow through her hair, against her face: To feel free… but Saphera never did any of those things, she just kept walking, her black hakuma brushing together slightly, making a whisper of noise barely noticeable, unless you focus on it… which Kagome did to distract herself, they stopped in front of a door, and Saphera knocked on it, a loud booming voice called "Enter" Saphera opened the door, and walked in as Kagome followed,

"Father I have brought Kagome as you requested," Saphera bowed,

"Thank you Saphera, sit, both of you," Saphera and Kagome both walked towards the cushions in front of the desk and sat down, Kagome leaned against Saphera's shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around her. "You two are still close I see,"

"What is this really about Father?" Saphera asked as she rubbed Kagome's shoulder,

"This is about your future, Saphera many have asked for your hand yet you have refuted every suitor,"

"None have had the strength to tame me, nor have they been interested in making me happy, they only wanted our lands and our wealth," Saphera responded,

"Ah, so you do have Mind reading skills,"

"Of course I do Father, I've had them for years,"

"And Kagome, you have grown up so strong, I'm proud of you, but now it is time to find a mate, one who is strong, gentle, and will not fail to protect you," Ryukotsei said, as he looked at Kagome, and Saphera,

"Who do you have in mind father?"

"The Western Lord, and his oldest son,"

"You mean InuTaisho-Sama, and Sesshomaru-Sama?" Saphera asked, as she pulled Kagome closer, when she whimpered softly,

"Yes," Ryukotsei said, "They will be arriving shortly,"

"Father, why?" Kagome asked, tears gathering in her eyes, as the clouds darkened a little, Kagome's sadness making Saphera sad as well, but Saphera held her close to her side,

"Because, I trust one of the two will help you with your friends deaths, you are not the only one mourning their deaths; your sister came to love Sango like a sister, just like you, and the monk, she loved him like a brother, not to mention little Shippo. Kagome, Saphera thought of little Shippo as her son, even though she cannot show her emotions, she feels them, she feels for you," Ryukotsei said, as he walked around his desk, and knelt in front of Kagome and Saphera. "You will find them again, they will be reborn, that is a wish Saphera can grant, and it could be very soon, but you have to take the time to wallow in your own sadness, then you need to allow others to do the same," Saphera nuzzled Kagome lovingly as the doors opened,

"My Lord, InuTaisho-sama, and Sesshomaru-sama, are here,"

"Bring them in."

"Papa," Ryukotsei looked at Kagome, "Who will you Choose?"

"I will let you choose, But I believe Saphera will choose InuTaisho-sama," Saphera squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently,

"I have to or my powers will drive me towards a demon I will hate to have as a mate," Saphera whispered, as she stroked Kagome's hair, yet Kagome knew Saphera wanted to find love with her mate, not just lust, and she knew that once Saphera, found her true love, then she would be able to show her emotions,

Two tall InuDaiYoukai walked into the room, they looked at Saphera and Kagome, before they walked closer, Saphera held Kagome close, and Kagome burrowed into her chest, thank god Saphera wasn't wearing her armor, the gentle strong beating of her heart, calmed Kagome…

"Ryukotsei-sama,"

The two InuDaiYoukai's bowed, before they sat on either side of Kagome and Saphera, both males being careful about the girls tails, and wings, Saphera held Kagome, while she watched the two InuDaiYoukai's.

"Ah, InuTaisho-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, I'm glad you made it,"

"Yes we did, and good thing too, this storm is so sudden,"

Ryukotsei looked out the window, and then to Saphera, she sighed, and shook her head, saying she was sad,

"Ah yes your witnessing one of the elemental changes at Saphera's hand, her emotions are linked tightly with the elements."

"Ah, that makes sense," InuTaisho looked at Saphera yet she just held Kagome close, purring softly to sooth Kagome, who was crying silently, Saphera leaned down and whispered something into Kagome's ear, and Kagome smiled softly, as she looked up at Saphera, who then whipped the tears from Kagome's face with her thumbs,

"There's my sister… I've missed your smile…" Saphera stroked Kagome's cheek yet she didn't smile, even as the rain slowly stopped, Kagome smiled bigger, as Saphera kissed her forehead.

"Your acting like mom!" Saphera smirked,

"Oh am I?" Saphera started to tickle Kagome, who squealed and tried to get free, Ryukotsei chuckled, as Saphera stopped tickling Kagome, and held her close, as she slowly caught her breath.

"It's nice to see you two are still so carefree," Ryukotsei said, Saphera placed her chin on Kagome's shoulder, and shrugged with a little twinkle in her eyes, Kagome just smiled.

"Shall we get to the point of the matter?" Came Sesshomaru's cold voice, Saphera turned to him her eyes narrowed, the fire in the fireplace flaring in response to her annoyance, yet she said nothing, but when InuTaisho took her hand, she looked at him, her curiosity showing in her eyes,

"Yes, we shall." Ryukotsei said as he watched Saphera, InuTaisho smiled at Saphera and she immediately looked away burying her face into Kagome's hair. Kagome snickered, "As you know Saphera and Kagome need mates, I was hoping that the two of you would mate with them…" InuTaisho nods as he looked at Saphera, while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kagome.

"We will help," InuTaisho said, while Saphera lifted her head from Kagome's hair, and looked back at him, She opened her mouth to speak but InuTaisho covered it with his hand, "I will mate with Saphera, and Sesshomaru will mate with Kagome." Saphera looked at InuTaisho's hand, confused before she looked at the InuDaiYoukai himself,

"Saphera! Don't you dare lick his hand!" Kagome whispered, Saphera looked at her and rolled her eyes,

"That will work," Ryukotsei said, as he watched Saphera, she just reached up and pulled InuTaisho's hand from her mouth, before she rested her chin on the top of Kagome's head, Yet Kagome was watching Sesshomaru, who was in turn ignoring her. When one of Saphera's tails smacked him in the back of the head, he growled as he looked at Saphera, who just looked at him, her face blank, as always, yet InuTaisho chuckled.

Saphera looked at Ryukotsei and he nodded, as did she.

"I believe our business has been concluded?" InuTaisho said, looking at Ryukotsei who just nodded, a small smile on his lips, and they all stood and left the study…

Saphera took Kagome and left the study, InuTaisho stood and followed the girls,

"Time for your training Kagome-chan," Kagome groaned, Saphera raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kagome, Kagome sighed, but didn't protest,

"What am I doing today?"

"Scenting," Saphera said, as she tied a blindfold over Kagome's eyes,

"Who?"

"Souta," Saphera placed a piece of fabric against Kagome's nose, and Kagome took a deep breath, before she started to sniff the air delicately and she followed her nose, towards Souta,

InuTaisho watched Saphera follow Kagome, as she tried to locate Souta,

"Your near a tree take five steps to the left," Saphera directed, when she got near an object, Kagome followed Saphera's directions,

"Saphera? Kagome? What the hell?" Came a male voice, Kagome stopped and Saphera stopped behind her, stopping Kagome from taking the blindfold off, there was Souta with a girl… and the girl was blushing holding her kimono closed, and Souta was missing his Haori,

"Kagome you did well, now, let's leave Souta with his young lady friend," Kagome blushed,

"Sorry, Souta," Kagome said as Saphera turned her around and took the blindfold from her eyes,

Saphera stood still as Kagome fired purified arrows at her, none could get through her defenses, then slowly Saphera started to move, causing Kagome to try shooting a moving target, InuTaisho was impressed with the amount of skill the two sisters possessed, Sesshomaru stood next to him, as they watched the two sisters train. Saphera called a halt to the training, but Kagome let lose one last arrow, which Saphera caught, and she broke said arrow, before dropping the two pieces to the ground. Saphera walked closer to Kagome, and placed her hand on top of Kagome's,

"That's enough for today, my sister." Saphera said softly to Kagome, and then she raised her hand, and made Kagome look at her, and she said something in a language neither Sesshomaru or InuTaisho understood,

"**I love you dearly my sister, you are the closest to my heart,**" Saphera said softly in draconic language only dragons could understand without effort,

"**I know Saphera,**" Kagome responded back, also in the same draconic language, Kagome smiled softly, and Saphera nuzzled her in a sisterly way,

"**Keep smiling for me my sister,**" Saphera's draconic voice said, as she hugged Kagome, and Kagome nodded, as she hugged back,

Sesshomaru watched with a raised eyebrow, at seeing how close Saphera and Kagome are, he walked over to the two dragonesses, the elder one looked at him,

"Treat my sister right if you don't I will come after you," The threat was not an empty one, and Sesshomaru knew it, he nodded, before he gently took Kagome's hand in his. He kissed her palm, and she blushed.

"Kagome-hime, may we talk in private?" Kagome looked at Saphera who nodded and made a shooing motion with her hand before she looked back to Sesshomaru,

"Sure," Sesshomaru nodded as he held her hand and lead her away from Saphera and his father, once they were far away, he sighed,

"I must tell you this… even though I disliked my brother… I grieve for him, yet I'm not sure how to deal with it…" Sesshomaru just stared ahead, he felt a small delicate hand on his opposite cheek, pulling him gently to look at Kagome, once he looked into her eyes, he knew he wouldn't get any pity,

"Do you want me to help?" Kagome asked, softly, Sesshomaru nodded, as he leaned into her hand, Kagome smiled as she gently pulled him to sit next to her on the bench they stopped next to, "Have you ever grieved before?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru admitted quietly,

"Sesshomaru, how much do you miss Inuyasha?"

"I miss him very much, I wish I could've saved him," Sesshomaru uncharacteristically fidgeted, Kagome placed her hand over his the size difference between their hands making Sesshomaru feel like a giant compared to her,

"We all feel the same, even Saphera and InuTaisho… I keep waking up from nightmares of the battle…" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's much bigger hand into her lap, and interlacing their fingers. Sesshomaru let her hold his hand, he enjoyed the feel of her hand in his,

"Are you still grieving too?" Sesshomaru's soft question startled Kagome a little and she looked up at him with a little sad smile,

"Yes… He was my best friend…"

Saphera was stretched out on a tree branch, enjoying the late afternoon spring sun, as it seeped through her haori and hakuma, the InuDaiYoukai sitting on the ground under the branch that she lay on,

"Saphera?"

"Hmm?" Came Saphera's lazy response,

"Can you bring the dead back?"

"No… not the way you want, but I can guarantee they will be reborn…" Saphera responded, opening her eyes and looking down at InuTaisho, "and I have already done so with those who have passed in the battle with that vile half breed Naraku," Saphera said, as she rolled off the branch, and hung there from her tails, right in front of InuTaisho, who nodded and stroked her cheek, she leaned forward –being level with InuTaisho's head,- and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled back he gently pulled her from the tree, and Saphera dropped into his lap. She snuggled close to him, and she sighed softly in content, as InuTaisho wrapped his arms around her.

"Saphera…?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," Saphera looked at InuTaisho, and she stroked his cheek, her mocha skin a big contrast to InuTaisho's paler skin.


End file.
